


番外

by fatan



Category: no - Fandom, 择城
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatan/pseuds/fatan
Kudos: 2





	番外

俞泽颇有兴味地瞧着他，青烟如出窍的灵魂从指尖幻化升腾，有种说不透的秘密浮散在房间的每个角落。

“这样说很傻气，是吧？”

宁舒城抬手捏了捏眉心，一径地笑着。

俞泽很长时间都不搭话，只凝神望着窗外，条条烟丝牵绊住眸中涌动的夜色。

他深吸了最后一口，旋即将挂着星火的烟头在窗台苍白的石灰上杵灭。

走到床边，俯身，撬开宁舒城沾着暧昧酒香的唇齿。包裹在口腔里的青蓝烟雾梦一样散在两人的眉眼间，尼古丁的味道诱惑地像某种隐喻。

“要来一次吗？”俞泽哑着声音问他。

宁舒城散乱的目光渐渐聚拢：“你要把我当sex partner？”

“还能是什么？”

“可我们知道了对方的名字。”

他嘲讽般轻笑了一声：“那又怎样？”

一只手已开始不可耐地去攀身下人的衬衫纽扣。

宁舒城制住他的动作，顺势翻转，长腿一跨，将人压在了自己身下。

“你干什么？”

他将脸徐徐凑近：“找回自己的位置。”

俞泽微眯着眸，语气含着丝危险的镇定：“我从没在这方面让过步。”

“我也没有。”宁舒城牢牢牵掣住他的手腕。

“你想打一架？”两个人互相较着劲，上下生出股对抗力来。

“不敢。我已经见识过你的厉害。”宁舒城笑，“可是，如果所谓宿命只剩这一夜，我想让你记住我。对你，我不想故作矜持。我想固执一次，无论需要多久。”

他说话的音调柔软又自在，丝毫不僵窘。  
俞泽静静望着他，一双瞳如漆黑深井，宁舒城的影子在其间沉沉坠下去。

“俞泽，我喜欢你。从Septime酒馆的第一眼起，我就知道我陷进去了。重新回到这座城市，或许并不是一个明智的决定，可我愿意赌，赌这一晚上也好。”

他想，连黑洞也能一起共舞，还有什么不可能。

他的指尖清凉似薄荷，抚在他的喉结上，羽般的吻撩在他耳根，要命的酥麻感由神经根梢通往五脏六腑。

“阿泽。”

宁舒城大提琴似的声音蒙昧得低徊到俞泽耳廓里，优雅又热切，像加了冰块的洋酒，醺得人微微醉。他温柔的手掌带着触角，让俞泽的身体在溪流般温存的抚摸下一点点苏醒。先是衣衫，后是西裤，就这么在调情的前奏中被宁舒城一一拉扯掉了，那人的唇在他赤裸的身躯上头蜻蜓点水，一寸寸地轻柔爬行，像行云像流水，也像慢性毒药，让俞泽的身体如化冰般渐然瓦解。

宁舒城腿根处的坚硬蹭了蹭他下身脱离搁浅的东西，半刻之后，才将自己的手指送入秘密湿润的原始森林里缓缓开拓。俞泽的小腹处瞬间炸起一团火，隐秘处的东西陡然耸起来，他攥紧床单，低吟出声，全身酥麻地战栗起来。

俞泽从未体会过这样的感觉。新奇，鲜活，意料之外，温柔得致命。他觉得自己挑起了一场风暴，后续却一发不可收拾。像几滴零落的圣水复活了他体内的耶利哥玫瑰，蜷缩的分支重新向身前的苍空张开了怀抱，并以重生的姿态旺盛生长。

“宁舒城......唔......”

那人缓下动作，温声问道：“我弄疼你了？”

俞泽双腿蜷曲，宁舒城温柔的一举一动使他感到自己仿佛细雪一样悬浮在半空中：“真有......你丫的。”

他眼中墨色迷蒙，声音亦喑哑得惑人，简直轻易令人颠倒神魂。宁舒城低笑着将唇栖在他的鼻尖上，开始让自己的车头一点点进驻那已然湿润的隧道，小心翼翼地开辟着新的道路。俞泽轻微地抖了一下，海一样敞开自己。宁舒城倒三角的完美躯体开始在这片海潮中如舟般摇荡起来，循序渐进地没入更深处，丝毫不粗蛮。

点墨的眼眸里映入那方令人见之忘俗的清隽眉目。

俞泽忽然想到在C大的那棵丁香树下，宁舒城小心翼翼地抱起那只后腿骨折的小猫的模样。他一点不嫌脏地将那灰兮兮的小不点团在怀前，特地为赴约准备的白衬衫蓦地玷上一道印章似的灰爪印。他偏头，有些无奈地朝他一笑，眉眼被初春的阳光茸茸地照耀着，好似现在这般，极尽柔软。

俞泽想，他怎么就稀里糊涂地躺在下面，任着宁舒城上下其手。

或许，他的温柔说服了他的身体，他的身体默许了他的温柔。

在那块陌生的福地里，植物汲取着养分，渐至成熟，又溢出饱满的汁液。

宁舒城温柔地徜徉在俞泽之上，在他耳旁如微风般喃喃絮语。他们抚摸着彼此的肢体，甚至灵魂，无底的契合度让两具躯体短时间不可剥离。很快，两个人在袅袅热浪里达到了高潮。

俞泽在宁舒城的最后一封深吻里卸掉了全身的力气，由着宁舒城去给他收拾身下的狼藉。

“宁舒城。”

“嗯？”

“我不会接受。”

宁舒城微一怔楞，仍旧轻言软语：“我想忠于自己的想法，所以选择说出来。喜欢你是我单方面的事，即使今晚之后你不愿意再见我也没关系，至少我能对得起自己的本心。”

干净无比的面目绽起一弯释然的笑。

“我不信情爱这种悬乎的东西。逢场作戏，各取所需，这才实际。”

“你认为性和爱之间有距离吗？”

“比恒河和日落还要遥远。”

他借宁舒城那时说的一句话。

“的确。”宁舒城穿好自己的平角裤。

“但有时候，也可以像云和飞鸟那么近。”


End file.
